


다이스키

by nabi_67



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabi_67/pseuds/nabi_67
Summary: 寫在Fiesta宣傳期中段mail梗小短文乙篇奈一人稱視角
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Yabuki Nako
Kudos: 1





	다이스키

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在Fiesta宣傳期中段  
> mail梗
> 
> 小短文乙篇  
> 奈一人稱視角

甚麼原因令姐姐瞬間垮塌下來  
如果是奈子 還能重展曾經的魔法 存在本身就令姐姐看著也能笑出來吧  
那樣疼惜自己 總是照顧大家的姐姐 在這刻卻彷彿窩著藏起傷痕 不讓別人碰觸的受傷兔子 佯裝是威猛的虎獸 從藏匿的洞穴露出惡狠狠的眼神 但姐姐啊 這不是他人 是你那麼喜歡的孩子呢 雖然不說什麼 小精靈也和其他小夥伴一樣 讀懂了眼神中的苦楚 想要自己待著養傷 那就給姐姐留點空間吧 只是 能知道自己最喜歡兔子姐姐就好了  
想著別人對自己的喜歡 癒傷過程也許就不會那麼寂寞吧

姐姐 姐姐 姐姐  
要是有用的話 想要說千千萬萬遍的喜歡你

最喜歡姐姐了  
無論是在頒獎典禮後台摟著緊張的我的姐姐 擔任特別主持前撒嬌說在日本要多依靠我的姐姐 在舞台後回看剛才預錄時用體溫給我保暖的姐姐 甚麼時候只要在旁邊都會用溫柔保護我的 這樣暖心得看起來有點傻憨的姐姐 不用總是自己扛著負擔的 作為隊長 作為姐姐 也不要總上網衝浪了 暖心的話再多也抵不過一句惡毒留言的傷害 對姐姐這樣感性的人而言 這段日子一切都看在眼內 是忍耐了多少才到這刻崩潰啊

這時候 姐姐想要的  
大概不是對你的心痛 也許也不是別人的同情  
要是我們都能自己做好 讓你不再操心 可以專心好好休息 才是最好的慰籍吧 姐姐休息的第一天 已經開始想念你了 雖然成員和平日無誤 還是全都留在宿舍 各自找事情打發時間 大家好像還在彼此身邊 但我們之間的距離 卻彷彿比兩地相隔的日子更遙遠  
整天就用韓劇和詞語學習充斥腦袋的空間 권태롭다 倦怠 這個詞語啊 會不會就是你現在的寫照 這樣說的話 你大概又會露出節目上 調侃是最常被說낄끼빠빠해라*的對象是 那一臉茫然的表情吧  
啊 明明是想要用其他事情 從紛亂的思緒中抽離片刻 但無論如何也會想起姐姐呢  
這 能說得過去吧  
姐姐是我們隊長 團員關心隊長 不是很正常的想法嗎

姐姐 如果在吃甚麼好吃的食物 奈子向你撒嬌的話 會分我一點吧 倒也不用像上節目那樣 整根熱狗都讓給奈子 我只是想和姐姐分享快樂而已 上一回姐姐的隊伍明明才是嬴家 還是招手讓我來吃 那一口份量的肉啊 因為是姐姐給餵的所以更香 就像我有天到公司附近 想要買從前直播時點過的那款蛋糕卷 明明配料啊款式啊都一樣 但味道總有點不同 難道姐姐偷偷下了甚麼美味魔法嗎  
海帶湯 冰淇淋蛋糕 薄巧 蛋糕卷 芝士熱狗棒 蘿蔔蛋糕 烤肉 抹茶冰淇淋  
姐姐 有機會的話 以後再一起逛街吧

答應了的生日裙子禮物  
奈子記著呢 還沒兌現阿

  
  
  
  


*낄끼빠빠해라: 讓人知進退，要懂得看周圍眼色的訓斥/玩笑

**Author's Note:**

> word count 927 (^_^)


End file.
